It's Their Moment
by Transperity
Summary: With mystery meat, rubber hands of death, and unknown ways to get to random parts of the ship, talks with friends how will Luffy ever say his true feelings for our favorite Princess? Chap 2: What goes on in the basement, STAYS in the basement.
1. A LuVi kind of Day

This is my amatuerish chapter. I first started this story last summer with little to know writing skill, but now I am back, and better than ever.

I hope.

Anyway, I have yet to edit this chapter as I'm working on a few other things, but it does not really matter to read this one first, and then the second one.

That one is funny. This one... not so much.

Thanks! Review please!

* * *

The going Merry. The current ship of the Straw Hat pirates. _My nakama. Zoro, Chopper, Nami, Usopp, and HIM. The captain. The one that keeps us safe. The holder of my heart even tough he doesn't know it. YET. I just can't get it out. Everyday I try. Sometimes I even wish I never met him so I would not be in this position... We see each other every day too. I need help._ _And the only person bound to know on this ship is Nami.. _

The bluenette princess walked towards her orange haired friend, rather nervously before starting up a conversation.

"Hey Vivi, whats up?"

"Oh nothing, uhmm, I need your help Nami... " She spoke forwardly. Nami got a questionable look on her face, "Hmmm? What is it Vivi?" Vivi sighed, " I need your help.. About telling a certain person that I like them" Nami smiled and laughed. " It's Luffy isn't it Vivi?" Vivi blushed at the mention of her captain's name.

"How did you know?" Nami smiled, while Vivi was still turning red. "Well you always seem to get your eyes glued to him when he is around. You blush when he smiles at you, and you always are the nicest to him." Nami smiled, sipping the tea that Sanji gave her, thankful he was out on the deck with the others. " That doesn't prove a damn thing." Vivi jokingly told her. " So you need help? Why? Everyone but him knows."

"What'd you just say Nami-san?"

Nami smiled, "You know how dull Luffy is. He wouldn't know if a rock hit him in the head sometimes unless you drew him a picture." She laughed " Ohhh... Well, i cant ask anyone else. Please?" Nami scoffed. " You know I'm gonna help you. But you are gonna do it today. You have been like this since a little after you got on the ship. Today's the day." Nami got up out of her chair, and took Vivi's hand and went out of the door with her. " Wa-wa-wa-wait!" _My stomach feels like somethings crawling in it! Butterflies! I just know hes not gonna like me! I know it! I just hope he doesn't laugh... _" Do you want my help or not Vivi?" She didn't give her time to answer, as she called Luffy over before she could reply.

_There he is... _Luffy stood before the two with his hands in his pockets. Obviously something was wrong. Nami turned from her determined sly smirk to a more concerned look. As Luffy didn't look happy, he didn't look Luffy at all. "What is it Nami?" He said sounding very concerned.

"Uhh, VIVI has something to tell you." She beckoned her with her name. Vivi was hiding behind her. " H-Hi L-Luffy." She stammered at her captain, who's eyes lit up and he seemed happier the second he saw her, which Nami took notice of. " Hi Vivi!" He grinned happily. Nami smiled, " Luffy, I uh," Everyone else came out as if on cue, and Nami walked over to join them. Now it was only Luffy, and Vivi. In the middle of the deck. With their shipmates watching them. Actually, Nami was only watching. Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper were trying to hold Sanji back from pummeling Luffy.

" Ok, now i guess i have no choice," Luffy smiled at her which caused her to blush. _Dont screw up Vivi. _"Luffy I uh, was wondering if you uhm,  
wanted to, uh, " The Straw Hat Captain could see the difficulty she had in speaking all too well. He tilted his head to the side a bit and stared at her. She seemed very uncomfortable, and she was very red. He thought she could be sick, but Chopper was such a good doctor that that would be ridiculous. He hated seeing her like this though. That was when he got an idea.

"Sure Vivi I'm sure I'd like to do whatever you want to do with me!" He exclaimed happily before trotting to the men's quarters.

She was turning from red to pink. He obviously did not know how that could be misunderstood for something else. Something she wouldn't mind happening between her, and the Strawhat Captain...

"That could have gone better. Stop chickening out Vivi! Just next time go ahead and say it jeez."_  
_

By now Usopp Chopper and Zoro managed to calm Sanji down and kick him into the kitchen. Nami had asked Sanji to make her some cake which he all to happily obliged and did his quirky noodle-dance. Entering the kitchen for a brief moment Vivi had calmed down and wanted to get in and out before Sanji saw her. "I think I'll lay down for a little while okay Nami?" The navigator nodded and took a sip on her drink.

"And practice! Your telling him by the end of the day or else Sanji is going to sleep in your room while I'm on deck!" It may have been in good humor but the thought frightened Vivi a bit. A _big_ bit. Sanji was sweet and a gentleman in the light but in the darkness he could be a monsterous pervert!

"Hai." She nodded rather hastily and walked out. If she had been paying attention she would have heard Zoro lecturing Luffy in the arts of confidence with girls. If she had been listening she would have heard him complain how his confidence turning to mush and the go on about a whole randowm topic, which was just a ploy to change thee subject he wasn't good at. Girls. But instead, she fell asleep. And had some rather pleasant and _fun_ dreams with her in a bikini and Luffy rubbing her back.

**Later that night...**

Vivi moaned in her sleep as the dream took a very good and pleasant turn of events. "Oi! Wake up Vivi! Its dinner time!" Usopp said as he walked towards the kitchen. Chopper noticed Vivi was sweating a lot and moaning. She still wasn't awake when he started to shake her. "Vivi! Vivi are okay? Your sweating a lot!"

Vivi groggily opened her eyes in a daze to see the worried cute reindeer doctor shaking her. She started to get a little dizzy when she realised why she was sweating. _'That was a _very_ good dream...'_

Her face grew a goofy smile as Luffy who was sitting on the lamb's head of the Going Merry called out to Chopper. "Hey Chopper! It's dinner time! Vivi will be fine go eat!" The cute little reindeer nodded and scurried quickly to the kitchen. Vivi got up and gave Luffy a thankful smile. "MEAT!" She laughed as he ran into the kitchen whooping and cheering for Sanji to make him food. In her mind she couldn't help but smile at the thought of one day he might be asking her to make him food.

_'Only one way to find out Vivi.' She _got up and walked in when she heard her stomach growl. In the kitchen it was all the same; Usopp and Chopper pushing Luffy's paws away from their plates, while he had a chunk of meat in his mouth. The princess couldn't help herself as a giggled escaped her lips and she sat down. Looking to Nami she saw her eating peacefully and also laughing at the antics of the Crew. Which was odd. Zoro had seemed oddly playful and was helping Luffy in the game the captain called "The great Foodscape!" Sanji was fawning over Nami and cooking at the same time which was and is a very astonishing thing to watched, as he dashed back in forth between her and the stove it made Vivi really really dizzy.

After dinner, they all retired to their rooms, except for Luffy, who had been on watch. He begged each and everyone of them to take his place, except for Vivi. After getting several bops, bumps, and bruises on his head, even he figured that it would be best if he just took the duty and got it over with**_. _**

As the sun came down, he failed to notice a figure coming up from behind him as he sat in front of the mast, staring at the beautiful horizon. What had his attention though, is how _big_ those seagulls looked, even though they were so far away. The sight just made him start to drool, and his stomach growl for food! As e prepared to annoy the hell out of Sanji and get food, Zoro walked up next to him. "Nice move today Captain." The childish straw hat pirate looked up to see Zoro towering over him from his sitting position, not even bothering to look at him while he spoke.

"You're gonna have to spit it out, sooner or later you know." That, statement, although rather blunt, and careless, sobered him altogether. Of course he would have to come out and say it! If he didn't, it would come out on its own accord, and most likely cause a bad situation! Did he think that Luffy didn't think of these possibilities? That he was too _stupid_ to take them into consideration? Well, maybe he was, but, that wasn't the point! He sighed, and turned his head to see Luffy with a thoughtful expression on his face. He didn't wait for him to reply before he turned around to get back to his quarters.

"She feels the same way Luffy. You _baka._" The words were laced with a joking tone, that mingled with seriousness, and sincerity at the same time as well. Luffy just turned back to the setting sun, slightly disappointed that the birds had now disappeared, and sighed heavily.

"Soon."

It really, wouldn't surprising to say that Nami and Vivi were having a similar conversation, albeit, longer right? And more in depth? Of course it wouldn't. Because that's _exactly _what they were doing.


	2. What Goes On in The Basement

Hey guys what's up! Sorry haven't updated in a while, but I had a few problems with my account. It wouldn't show any updates on the stats page.

But I've also been working on y writing skill. I've yet to edit chapter one, but here's chapter two! Guaranteed to be non-amatuerish in most ways! Oh and a little warning for later parts of the chap: I'm not a big fan of this _certain paring_, and I think Luffy should get all the girls, _but_, seeing how he only gets one girl in this one, I had to make an exception. Thank you. ^-^

Enjoy!

**disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did, I'd have a millionn dollars and be able to put Chuck Norris in there.**

* * *

"Oi! Wake up you shitheads!"

Luffy groaned and rolled over to his side, the first clues of morning breaking through his eyes. Drool rolled out of his mouth and he reached his hands up in the air just in time to catch a kick from Sanji, who nearly dropped his cigarette.

"Wake up!" Luffy peeked one eye open and groaned in a pitiful way, "Foooooooood... Need... meat..."

_THUNK!_

Sanji kicked him in the head and walked away grumbling, "Damn food obsessed idiot. Breakfast is over already! You've been sleeping all day!" Luffy didn't hear him though. Nursing the wound that would be gone in a matter of seconds, he sat up found himself in the men's quarters. It was dark and quiet, but he could still see the sunlight from the window shining in front of the doorway brightly. He pushed himself off the bed unceremoniously and made his way to the doorway, and before he knew it, promptly walked into the wall.3

Or something as unmoving as one anyway.

He looked up and grinned goofily at Zoro, who wore his patented frown along with a raised eyebrow. The swordsman shook his head and reached out his hand to pick him up. "It's about damn time you woke up. Do you have any idea what time it is?" They walked out into the hall toward the deck, the only consistent sound being their footsteps. Luffy shook his head a little, eliciting quite a few cracks from his rubber neck where the bones still did their job.

"You missed breakfast," Zoro leaned forward a little to look at his captains face, expecting to see a horrified expression.

"So I heard..." Luffy's voice hung, as if he was debating whether or not to keep talking, though it was obvious he didn't have much to say at the moment. "The crews worried," Zoro stopped short, and then shrugged carelessly, "well, Chopper, Ussop and Vivi are. Ero-cook is still angry about yesterday." A grin slowly formed on his face, and he chuckled at the memory of the cook running head first into the door.

"You mean about what I said or getting kicked into the kitchen by Ussop, Chopper, and you?" Luffy asked with a curious expression, still having no idea what the implications of his words to Vivi had meant.

Zoro deadpanned and looked at him for a second, and sighed; the idiot was an _idiot_, but his was his friend, so it balanced out... somewhat. "Can't pick and choose, really. You should have seen the look on his face when you were talking to Vivi though. It looked like he was about to catch on fire!"

Luffy frowned and rubbed some sleep from his eyes. "Why would Sanji get so mad about something like that? All I said was-"

"That you'd, and I quote, _'Would like to do whatever she wants with you'_."

"So?" Zoro scratched his head and looked up at the ceiling, not noticing the scenery becoming much more dank and depressing, and the sound of water getting louder and louder. He tried thinking of a way he could put this in words to his captain. "Let's see... It's like having a piece of meat tell you it wants you to eat it. You were the meat, and Vivi is... well, Vivi. It's woman speak for, _'I'm your puppet, control me',_ Luffy."

Luffy stuck his tongue out childishly at the slightly taller teen and rolled his eyes. "What kind of meat talks? Is it a mystery meat or something? Do we have any?" Zoro sighed and pointed his head downcast, sticking his head ingto his pockets. Around the entire crew Luffy was... well, Luffy, but when it was just with him he was much more intelligent... by a certain degree. He didn't want to raise the bar of expectancy to high lest he would be humorously disappointed.

Zoro stopped walking when he felt something touch his shoulder, and he noticed Luffy had stopped too._Tap;_ there it was again. Something was definitely touching them... and not in the good way either.

"Zoro... what is that?" Luffy whispered in a conspiratorial way. Zoro shot his finger up and made a shushing motion, and grabbed one of his swords tightly.

_Tap._

Zoro whirled around in a blur and struck out at the intruder just in time... to slice a droplet of water in half.

Luffy sweat dropped and grabbed his stomach in attempt to hold back his growing snickers. "Hahaha! Good job Zoro! That water won't be bothering anyone anytime soon!" He looked around, and his laughter grew ten fold. "HAHAHAHA! You're blind as a bat aren't you! No sense of direction! We're in the basement part oof the ship!" Zoro looked around as well, and true to Luffy's word, they were indeed in the darkest part of the ship with all of Ussop's disregarded inventions and equipment, and Chopper's medicines clattering about.

Zoro's head grew three times it's original size and his teeth became jagged fangs, and his eyes turned white. "SHUT UP! THIS IS _YOUR _FAULT YOU MOPEY BAKA! YOU AND YOUR WOMEN PROBLEMS_!"_

Still, that didn't stop Luffy from rolling around on the ground in mirth. Zoro was beginning to worry if his 'Evil Big Head' technique was losing its effectiveness somehow.

* * *

"You screwed up."

"*Sigh* Yes, I know that Nami-san."

"You _chickened out_._"_

_"_I did."

"Against Luffy. _LUFFY."_

"I kno-"

"And you acted like a blubbering idiot the entire time!"

"Yes I-"

"Are you and Luffy related in some way? Because that performance yesterday is _not_ something I expected to see from royalty Vivi!"

Vivi sighed and manuvered her hand to prop her head up on the table in the kitchen, where Nami was chewing her out for her cowardice. The entire crew was there, except for Zoro and Luffy, and to be honest, she was getting worried. It was already three o'clock, and the leading man still hadn't arrived.

Beside Nami, Chopper cutely looked from between her and Nami, his eyes slowly becoming swirls. To make it even cuter, Nami was rubbing ad scratching his furry little head, and he looked like he was in a verbal limbo from cursing her out because of his 'Happy Syndrome' or asking what the bloody hell they were talking about.

Ussop was on Vivi's right, tinkering with a new model slingshot intently, though every once in a while he would look at the two maidens and roll his eyes boredly and she could have swore he muttered something about, "Thank god Kaya is never like this."

And everyone's favorite cook was at the otherside of the kitchen cooking some delicious meal that he called 'Meatloaf', but she wasn't to sure about having a loaf of meat at all. But Luffy... _Luffy_, she thought with a small, fond, smile. Just the thought of him sent tingles down her spine. His grin could light up her day automatically, no matter how hard she wanted to mope. He was so kind. He was so wonderful and cheery, that she just couldn't understand why he was a pirate.

Pirates were supposed to be cutthroat and evil, pillaging homes and robbing other ships and harbors for the heck of it. But he... he and his crew, his nakama, _her nakama_, were different. He was so... _so..._

"Vivi! Are you listening to a word I've said?" Vivi's hand slipped from under her face and smacked down onto the table with an audible clap, and her other hand shot up defensively from the place were she had been making little nothings in the shape of her captain and her on the table. "Huh? Wha- Oh yes! I have!"

Nami, with a sly smirk and crossed arms, stared at the girl. "Sure you were. What was I saying?" Vivi knew that look; that was the ultimatum look whihch quite obviously meant, 'Pick how you want to die: Slowly and painfully, or by lecture and agonizingly.'

Of course she wouldn't really die, but she would either be coaxed into a conversation with the ever perverted yet polite Sanji, or taken hostage into a lecture by Nami which would somehow unscrupulously turn into a conversation about how to save beli on everything and how to haggle and barter.

She begged from some divine intervention at the moment. And she got it.

_"THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU MOPEY BAKA! YOU AND YOUR WOMEN PROBLEMS!"_ The monstrous voice of the ship's resident swordsman echoed throughout the kitchen and everywhere, making them all wonder what the hell he was doing down in the basement with the only other person beside's Nami and Sanji who could make him that annoyed.

They all looked to Sanji at the other end of the kitchen who had stopped cooking and then down, about ten feet away from him and a small trap door. Sanji raised his head up and took his cigarette out of his mouth. "Uh, that came from the basement, right" They all nodded. "And if they're down there... and that's the only way to the basement... how did they get down there without us seeing them?"

Before anyone could answer, Luffy's laughing vice caught there attention in the middle of a taunt aimed at Zoro, who they could tell was chasing him around. _"Haha! You like Nami! You like Nami! You like- HEY! Sanji is that you?"_ Sanji bent down and opened the door to the basement/cellar/storage room and called out into the darkness, "Luffy! How the hell did you get down there!"

Luffy's voice responded, "_The clueless wonder! He has no sense of direction!"_

_"Get back here!" _The sound of stampeding footsteps made the floor tremble slightly, and Vivi giggled, which caught Nami's attention. Her smirk turned into a scary grin.

Chopper crawled from under Nami's grasp and over to the cellar, his worries gone as to why his captain was late for food earlier. "Luffy~! How did you get down there! This is the only door and we didn't see you come in!"

_"Chopper? Is that you?" _Suddenly the sound of stretching rubber came and before any of them knew it, a slightly dirty and scuffed arm came from the darkness. The hand was coming straight for Chopper like a homing missile, and the reindeer/child squeaked in fright and hit behind Sanji.

"Chopper what are you-" _DING! _Sanji fell to the ground with a high pitched squeal, grabbing his nether regions in a pain no man should ever have to experience. Then, the hand grabbed Chopper by the face and pulled him in the darkness while a horrified look was on his face with a blue shade over his white eyes. The hand stopped receding just before entering the dark void and Chopper took this as the moment to struggle and try to wiggle away. _"Zoro watch this!"_

The hand squirmed like a worm, shaking Chopper around like a rag doll before taking him into whatever strange place the two teens were in. Chopper cried. "Nami! Vivi! Help meeeee~!"

The said girls looked from the fallen form of Sanji, and the ope cellar door, and Nami shrugged. "So like I was saying! What was I talking about Vivi?"Her face started to look outright demonic to Vivi, and she stuck an arm in front of her and backed away a little, a twitching smile and darting eyes looking from some other distraction.

Again, she got it.

_"Viiiiiviiii!"_ Ussop screamed and ducked just in time to avoid being bludgeoned in the head by the rubber hand of death and Vivi was grabbed from behind. The arm wrapped around her like a grappling and pulled her iin just like it did Chopper, but it got quite a handful of her breasts."

"AH!" Her chair was knocked on the ground and she all but flew into the cellar, where Zoro was climbing up the stairs while dragging a near comatose Chopper by the hand. "Uhgggg_ thunk _uhgggg _thunk_ uhgggg _THUNK!"_ Was the sound of Chopper's head hitting the steps.

_"Hi Vivi!"_

Zoro set Chopper down on a counter top near Sanji, and closed the cellar door with a mutter of, "That's what the baka gets," and looked at the Sanji pathetically, sucking his teeth. He carelessly swatted a pan on to the man's head, "Sorry," a pot after that, "My bad," and a giant bag of rice straight on his upper back and head, "Whoops."

When he was ready to turn away he stopped and shrugged. "It's not like I'll get this chance ever again. Better make the best of it." He swiftly kicked Sanji in the stomach and walnuts giddily, "Yo' fault!"

When he finally stopped a coldshiver ran down his spine and he slowly looked at the other side of the kitchen, where Nami was. Her scary grin still in place as she stood up with her head pointed to the floor, her hair overshadowed her face quite well. Then, in an almost guttral sound, she asked, "Who do you like Zoro-san?"

_Gulp_. Zoro inched toward the cellar door, and then cursed himself for closing it.

As Nami neared closer, what he said before echoed in his mind in the form of Luffy's taunting voice: "_That's what the baka gets, that's what baka gets!"_

_

* * *

_

Luffy looked down at Vivi with a goofy grin in the darkness. He couldn't see, but he knew she was there. Two soft mounds of flesh pressed against him told him that much. He unraveled his arm from her form and set her down to the ground gently, as she had been slightly raised before. He laughed. "Hi Vivi!"

Vivi gulped and her faced illuminated the darkness with a vibrant pinkish red. "L-Luffy...kun..." It was then that she realized their extremely close proximity from his breath beating on her lips. She had no idea how it still smelled so fresh, since she knew he was asleep all day, but she found herself breathing in his scent as much as she could. They neared closer and closer, both having extremely vivid ideas of what was going to happen or what they wanted to happen... and the moment her lips grazed his...

_THUNK!_

_"You could have at least told me in a romantic way you stupid bastard!"_ Nami's voice called out from up the stairs.

Vivi promptly lost her courage and fainted.


End file.
